cversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons Why dragons? Well, what RPG game could be complete without a dragon? Exactly. Dragons are thought to be of legends and myth, and the GM felt them to be perfectly applicable for Crimson Verse, and so they are here. There are in total 7 known colors of dragons, each having their own strengths and weaknesses. Rewards: Normal Dragons 250 Credits Field Dragons 700 Credits Ruin Boss Dragons 1300 Credits Drops: Normal Dragons -Green Dragon: 10 , 1 -Blue Dragon: 10 , 2 -Red Dragon: 15 , 4 , 1 Field Dragons -Black Dragon: 30 , 6 -Gold Dragon: 30 , 6 Ruin Boss Dragons -Amethyst Dragon: 50 , 10 , 1 -Crimson Dragon: 50 , 10 . 1 Tameable: Only normal dragons are tameable. Normal Dragons: Normal dragons are rare, but common enough to be a normal monster. They often roam only the far ends of the realm, but a good minority of the green variety dwell closer to the main city. These beheamoths are almost twice the size of a normal player, and can easily decimate those who are unprepared with a single attack. The largest of the normal dragons are the Red dragons, who are nearly three times the size of the average player. Each dragon can breathe fire, and this must be avoided at all costs to prevent the player from dying by fire. The GM has limited their fire from being able to affect the fields and forests they inhabbit, or else the whole server might crash from the mass amount of particles required to render everything. This doesn't mean it's not deadly to the touch, it depends on the variety of dragon. Definitely not for the faint of heart. The most dangerous of all the "normal" dragons is the Red dragon, who causes the Afterburn status on a player, making them take damage temporarily even after they are extinguished. It usually only lasts five seconds, but it can last up to a full minute for the other dragon breeds. In terms of tameability, only the Green dragon can be tamed by anyone other than a complete expert at taming, and the Red dragon requires an almost maxed skillset of taming to successfully work. Dragon1.jpeg Dragon2.jpg Dragon3.jpg Field Dragons: There are two dragon variety that roam the realm and don't confine themselves inside the darkest depths of some of the ruins. These are the Black and Gold dragons. Both of these dragons have the ability to breathe fire and induce a stronger Afterburn status on the player. Their drops are better and their EXP gains are fixed so that the player gains a level, much like a Rare Candy does in another RPG game, excess EXP does not carry over with this set level increase, so be wary. Both Field dragons are five times the size of a normal human, which is intimidating as is, and are extraordinarily powerful. Taking one down alone is the stuff told of in the legends of how broken the balance in Beta was with some of the weapons, but it won't be long until people are talking about solo adventurers in the regular release of the game taking out one of these leviathans on their own. In terms of strength, the Gold dragon is stronger, but both are extremely dangerous to be tackled by the unprepared adventurer. The best tactic to try is simply running away. Unlike the normal dragons, the Field dragons don't tend to attack unless provoked, but it's not exactly hard to provoke them either, so if a player starts running without trying anything, they won't give chase. Once attacked, they will actively hunt down the player until they die or the dragon itself dies. There are no Field dragons that are tameable, since because of their large size and a stronger will that is impossible to be broken without cheats or GM overrides, which if not used with the upmost discression will result in demotion, and cheating is an instant kick and permanent ban from the game. Dragon4.jpg Dragon5.jpg Ruin Dragons: In the beta for the game, there was two major ruin destinations, each leading to some of the best equipment during beta, and even after being nerfed they still contain some of the best equipment for a majority of classes, but each was guarded by a gigantic battleship-size dragon, one Amethyst and one Crimson, clearly meant to be the ultimate boss of the game. These two dungeons became simple legends after the game was almost wiped completely for the release, but these dragons do certainly still exist, they still guard the best equipment, and reign supreme in their respective ruins. Both dragons are six times the size of a normal human player, and attack on sight. They are confined within their respective chambers in the ruins, but they have a nasty habbit of trapping a player inside the coridors leading to their chambers and blasting them with fire, roasting them if they try to camp behind a wall. It is said that only one brave adventurer during the closed beta for the game actually managed to defeat one of them, but as of the release of the game, the Crimson dragon remains undefeated, too terrifying to attempt a "wipe" on. Dragon6.jpg Dragon7.jpeg